Ciel's Secret Dream
by Colorful Cupcakes
Summary: An exhausted Ciel has fallen asleep after working a long night. Meanwhile, Sebastian, has brought a female up to his room for "unknown purposes". Ciel subconsciously hears the sounds coming from their room. What happens when those sounds help formulate a perverted dream ? Will Sebastian make an unconventional visit in Ciel's little dream ?


**NOTE : This is inspired by a chapter from a fanfic I am currently writting called, Rosemary's Mark. An OC will be mentioned here, she belongs to that storyline. Please check it out if you enjoyed this one-shot.**

**Warning** :_ Sexual Content ;D_

* * *

_In the Phantomhive Manor..._

_Where all is calm and still..._

_Lies the head of the young Earl_

_Fast asleep on a desk , where his meal sits, unfinished._

Ciel awakes to a bustling of rowdy noises around him. The sounds varying from monotone to high pitched as they rustle through his ear drums. He raises his weak head and rubs his eyelids, his vision was blurry and impaired from the deep slumber.

The first thing he laid eyes on was his desk, now missing the files and documents that once covered the surface. He jolted back in shock and patted the desk with both his hands , in all directions. He noticed something off about his arms. Now covering the slender limbs was a thin, gray long-sleeves that stopped just at his knuckles.

" What the hell... ? " Ciel's eyes ran up the length of his left arm until they fell onto his chest. He tugged at the new clothing that was pressed against his torso. He furrowed his eyebrows as he questioned himself on why he was wearing such an unusual top.

" Hey... Pssst... Ciel... "

Ciel could hear a soft female voice purr his name, he turned his head slightly in the direction of the voice. He could see his surroundings fully now. The walls were painted a bright yellow and had large colorful posters with different sayings and quotes, surrounding him were four rows of desks with people seated in each chair. Each person doing there own personal activities, or engaging in conversation with each other. Ciel noticed how they all wore strange and revieling outfits. Their pants were to short, the females were showing their ankles and legs, they had shoes that revealed their toes on their feet. In front of him was an empty desk with a large chalkboard behind. To the left was a door that led into a hallway.

" Ciel... "

Ciel focused his attention onto the person who was calling his name, there sat a young lady sat across from him in a desk. She wore a black fitting tank top with an intricate design of a arrow centered in the middle, her cleavage peaking through the opening of the tank. She had mid-length dark brown hair that seemed to curl at the tips and bangs that were combed evenly. She had a short "bottom-hugging " white skirt that stopped at the upper part of her thighs. She leaned over closer to Ciel, her breasts becoming more prominent in his view. Ciel bites his lips in embarrassment as he takes a quick glance at barely covered cleavage. Ashamed at doing a preverted act, Ciel looks back at her eyes and pretends as if nothing happened.

The girl touches his shoulder and whispers, " Ciel, I thought you dozed off for a moment there. Stay up, you might get in trouble. "

Ciel lookes at the brunette in confusion, " Um... who are you ? "

The girl was taken aback by Ciel's question, she tilted her again and gave a short laugh, as if she took what he said as a joke. She noticed his expression didn't change and realized he wasn't kidding around. She looks around and a took a pause before speaking, " You seriously don't know me...? Ciel I'm... "

" Shhhhh ! He's coming ! "

Ciel turned his head to the boy sitting behind the girl. The boy pressed his finger against his lips as he tried to convince everyone in the room to be silent. His face lost emotion as he stared at the door behind Ciel. The girls surrounding him fixed their hair and/or reapplied their makeup.

The girl whom Ciel was talking to, fixed her skirt and adjusted her self properly so that she was now seated forward. Ciel slowly turned his head to the door, and fixed his body as well. He could feel his nerves kick in as he was anxious to know who was behind the door.

A tall figure walked inside, it was a man. He was wearing a long sleeved collared shirt that were rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of black slacks that wear obviously just recently ironed. He had smooth dark hair with handsome ivory-colored skin. His soulful eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. On his wrist was a silver rollex watch which he glanced at for a brief moment. He removed the glasses from his face and sat them on the table. He pushed his bangs from his face as he ran his fingers through his hair, he sighed.

" Good Morning Students, welcome back. " He spoke with a refined British accent as he spoke in a laid back tone.

" Good Morning . " The students repsponded simultaneously.

It struck Ciel as a surprise when he realized who this man was, his eyes widdened, abruptly Ciel stood up from his seat and exclaimed, " Sebastian ! "

The man directed his attention on Ciel, and smirked at the young teen. Ciel's face grew flushed when he realized that not only was everyone around him was staring at him, but the man as well.

" Yes... I am addressed by that name, but as a student you must call me Mr. Michaelis. " Sebastian rested his back on the chalkboard and tucked his pants in his pockets, " Now, if you mind. I'd like to get class started. "

Ciel slowly slumped back in his seat as his cheeks burned in embarrassment and frustration. He could he whispers from the other students as they looked at him from afar.

The girl seated next to him tapped on his desk to get his attention," Ciel... what's that all about ? "

" Miss Leona, no talking in my class. " Sebastian said in an agressive tone, " This a warning. Again and you will have to stay with me after class. "

Ciel stared at the girl and couldn't believe who she actually was. " Impossible..." he muttered.

' This has to be a dream. There's no way that demon and my maid are actually in front of me. ' Ciel rested his elbows on his desk and rested his face in his palms, ' Wake up... ' he thought.

" Young Master. "

Ciel jerked his head up as he heard Sebastian speaking from out of a textbook. Sebastian licked his finger and flipped the page ,"... A term commonly said by a working house servant to their boss. "

Ciel slouched at his desk, " What the fuck...? "

Sebastian stood up and quickly made his way to Ciel's desk, he slammed the heavy textbook and glared at Ciel " No use of profanity ! "

Ciel nearly fainted at Sebastian's actions. The man hovered over his desk and narrowed his eyes, " Detention. "

" What !? You got to be freaking kidding me ! " Ciel stood up from his seat and shook his fist, " I am Ciel, Phantomhive ! I don't go to detention- "

" Mr. Phantomhive, I have no interest in your likes and dislikes. " Sebastian folded his hands and closed his eyes as he continued to speak, " You aren't in control here. "

Sebastian dropped his arms and rested them on Ciel's desk, he leaned over closer to Ciel and whispered when he was close enough to his face, " I am. " He ended his sentence in a devilish style as he pulled himself away.

Ciel's cheeks were a light pink, at how close Sebastian was to his face and how stern his voice was.

" Now... will I be seeing you after class along side with Leona ? "

" Waaahh ?! " Leona shrieked.

Sebastian walked away and pointed at the clock above the chalkboard. The clock striked three and a bell was heard all throughout the room, The students stood up and rushed pass each other in an unorganized manner, shoving and pushing themselves out the door. Eventually making the room almost seem desolate. Sebastian gave a wink at Ciel before turning his head to Leona, " I would like to speak to Leona alone at my desk, " Sebastian looks at Ciel, " May you wait outside my door for a moment ? "

Leona sluggishly walks to Sebastian's desk, she hung her head low as she rested her bottom against the ledge of the desk. Sebastian followed , he stood in front of her and scolded her about random topics.

Ciel reluctantantly left the room and stood by himself in the empty hallways.

"Who the hell does he think he is ? Raising his voice at me like I am some unwanted brat. Does he think I will just let this go ? Boy when I see him, I'm a- " Ciel stopped his self-ranting when he heard a faint sounds coming from the room. He could see the area around him get dark, and the marble floor beneath him go black. The only thing he could see that wasn't a dark color, was the door illuminating in front of him.

Ciel took a step closer as he reached for the doornob, he was hesitant but touched it anyways, despite the uneasy feeling he felt. Now that he was closer to the door, the sounds were more distinguished, although he couldn't tell who were making them. It was a low voice speaking softly, and small moans echoing in the background. Ciel slowly turned the doornob and opened the door only enough for him to peek inside.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he exhaled and opened them.

Sebastian was resting his rear on his desk, in front of him laying on his body was his innocent busty student, Leona. His arms wrapped around her small waist. Sebastian's mouth nibbled on Leona's ear as he used his hands to explore her young body. He used one hand to graze over her breast and pinched her tender nipples through her shirt. Leona whimpered as Sebastian twisted them very slowly.

" Does it hurt...? Sebastian asked in a low voice.

Leona's face was partially covered by her dishelved bangs that were now clinging to her forehead. Her cheeks were burning pink as a few quiet moans escaped from her mouth. Sebastian used his free hand and ran it along her stomach and past her pelvis, he reached the edge of her skirt and pulled up the short fabric. Revealing her lavender cotton underwear. Sebastian's finger slid between the opening of her legs and stopped, when it reached the moist cotton area.

Sebastian grinned, " Already Leona? My, my this a new personal record. " Sebastian used his finger to push aside the underwear so that he could finally come in contact with which his fingers took awhile to desperately find.

" Nnn... " Leona leaned foward and bit her lips as the demon slid one finger inside.

Ciel took at step back from the door, his heart was racing as he had just watched everything that just took place. His body now felt unusual to him, he didn't like this feeling.

Unfortunately, the door opened even futher and now Ciel was seen by the two. Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled. Leona instead tried to pulled down her raised skirt, she moved herself away from Sebastian and hastily fixed her hair and clothes.

Sebastian instead smirked, " Young master... did you want to partake in this as well ? " Sebastian raised his hand to his face and sucked on his finger.

" N-No ! " Ciel covered his eyes and shook his head.

" Are you sure ? " Sebastian licked his finger clean and began to walk slowly towards Ciel. He spoke in a sexual voice as Ciel took a few steps back before his body  
met the door. Sebastian touched Ciel's chin and leaned in real close, " All you have to do is say my name... "

_" S-Sebastian !~"_

" Young master ?"

Ciel awoke from his dream, he was breathing heavily as jolted his body up. Ciel looked around and realized he wasn't no longer in that classroom, he was in the manor, just he suspected. The papers were once again on his desk, and an unfinished meal sat in front of him.

Ciel sighed, " It was... only a dream. " Ciel, now relieved , cleared his throat, " Sebastian... "

" Yes, my lord ? "

Ciel pushed the plate of food away from him, " Never make me this again, ever. " Ciel looked at Sebastian's hands, they were oddly bare, " By the way, where are your gloves...? "

* * *

**A/N : I wrote this to test/practice writing from a 3rd person's point of view and sexual scenes. ( since i rarely do them i wanted to test the waters lol ) I added a slight hint of yaoi towards the end. XD**

**So far... for now this is just a just a one-shot. I dunno... might make it into a two shot, who knows.**

**Did you guys like ? Since you are reading this , Please Review ! I like feedback !**


End file.
